Prophecies and well the random stuff in between
by ghostwriterlondon13
Summary: Nina's two best friends come to aid her in the mystery of Anubis House. Yet these two know more than they let on and are more than they let on, but soon they're sucked into the thrills and drama and a random band contest...haha please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Sorry about the lack of quality everyone, I wrote this randomly in like thirty minutes so it's probably not the best in the world. And note to readers I love to put in new characters, because characters are something that I love to add, but there will be no stealing Fabian/Jerome or anyone else….maybe I don't know but I'm pretty sure that it's a ninety percent chance that original pairings will stand. I don't like making fans angry….and this will most likely have several plots, probably random and unrelated to the beginning thank you and well literally good night:D**

"I have a really bad feeling about this" The girl said dangling a crystal over the drawing.

The girl had been bent over the table for hours performing the same task. She was perspiring from the effort of this. She was oddly dressed in a leather jacket and ripped skin tight jeans. Her black hair was is choppy layers pulled up in a ponytail and it was purple at the ends of each layer. She also had several purple streaks running through her hair. This was not what you would expect a thousand year old being to look.

"Nina will be fine she's smart" The boy said looking up from his car magazine.

He looked similar although somehow more serious than the girl, with a similar jacket and his hair falling in his face. He wore square framed glasses while he squinted at the magazine.

"Yeah but she is human, humans make mistakes, humans can be killed and she's a teenager in a different country of there's a lot running on the poor girl" The girl replied setting the crystal down and looking up at him "She's known us her whole life"

"Darcy relax" The boy said drawing out the lax in relax.

"I can't!" Darcy said standing up and facing him "She's been sent into a hornet's nest!"

"It was fated!"

"I don't care" Darcy said beginning to pace "I don't like this at all"

The boy threw down the magazine and walked up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look up at him in the eye. Darcy looked up at him grudgingly, waiting for the lecture soon to come.

"Darcy, its fated, we can't do anything about it"

"We could help speed things along" Darcy said crossing her arms "I know you wouldn't be against that, we all know how impatient you are"

"You're behaving too much like an emotional teenage girl!" The boy said tossing his hands in the air.

"Well I am thirteen hundred what's your excuse?" Darcy snapped back. "So what if I don't remember their last successful chosen hour I still have some input, Garrett!"

Garrett sighed and rubbed his head. He always lost in fights with Darcy, sure he was older than her and sure he was considered to be a higher power, yet somehow that didn't matter with Darcy. She always knew just how to convince him of things. It wasn't even in her power to be convincing, she just was.

"Fine but don't get too involved no wait who am I kidding go ahead have fun save the world and make friends" Garrett said shrugging "Just don't get yourself killed"

"Yeah because I'm not a servant of death and because Set doesn't owe me a favor or two" Darcy replied sarcastically "Relax, even though I'm jinxing myself right now, everything's going to be fine"

Garrett sighed and reclaimed his magazine.

Darcy began to walk towards the door. She turned around suddenly and raised her finger "Besides I haven't been to England since King Henry the eighth was in power, I've been planning to visit my best friend for a while now" She paused "And I'm pretty sure you wanna come too"

The magazine burst into flames in his hands. Garrett shrugged and tossed it to the side. The fire blacked out before it hit the ground.

Nina….

Nina sat in the living room looking at her profile on the computer. Several people had posted things like 'I miss you Nina!' and 'come back soon!' and other stuff. She looked at her profile photo. It was back when her best friend Darcy had convinced her to dye blue streaks in her hair. It actually didn't look half bad, but Gran decided that it wouldn't be proper for her to go to a big fancy boarding school with blue streaked hair.

Nina's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"hello?" Nina asked pressing it against her ear.

"Hey, hey, hey this is Hex on the line talking to Jinx am I correct?" Darcy's voice hit me like a wall.

"Uh duh!" Nina replied enthusiastically. "I haven't talked to you in a while what's up?"

Everyone looked up at Nina as she spoke. Usually she would have left the room but Darcy usually didn't talk on the phone for very long.

"Well…my mom finally kicked the bucket" Darcy responded sadly.

"Oh….that's horrible" Nina said suddenly becoming serious.

The line crackled a bit before Darcy responded "Well, she's been sick for a while, and it was a little…nice to see her finally out of her misery, she wanted to die….it was still terrible though"

Nina nodded even though she knew Darcy couldn't see her.

"Well, now I'm being left with my Grandmother, who's a total witch" Darcy continued as if she saw the nod "She decided to send me and Garrett to boarding school"

"What? Where?" Nina asked feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Well…Grandmother wanted to send Garrett to military school and me to that prep thingy before Julliard thing, but we wanted to stay together and she decided to send us packing to England and somehow the brochure you got managed to get itself into the pile….."

"You're serious?" Nina couldn't help but squeal.

"Yep we are coming to rich people school at the beginning of the next term that is unless Grandmother decides military school would be good for Garrett" Nina could almost see Darcy shuddering at this thought.

"That's great!" Nina responded "I can't wait to see you then!"

"And I can't wait to see if you have any new British friends worth knowing!" Darcy replied "Or maybe Jinx finally got another boyfriend!"

"No, no, no"

"Denial oooh what's his name!"

"Uh…"

"Oh sorry that's Grandmother screeching at me to get off the line, anyway see ya in two weeks!"

The line went dead.

Nina shrugged. That was Darcy for you. Short not so sweet and to the point.

"Who was that?" Fabian asked sitting next to her "Your grandmother usually gives a ring to the line"

"A friend" Nina replied "A couple of my American friends may be coming here next term because that was the worst punishment their guardian could think of haha"

Fabian grinned "What are they like?"

"They're fraternal twins named Garrett and Darcy" Nina grinned "They're a handful, imagine Jerome and Alfie only smarter, better at pranks and more stealthy"

"Oh…competition?" Jerome walked in the room as usual at just the right time.

**So how'd you like it? this is my first Fanfic but don't go easy on me when it comes to reviewing I absolutely adore constructive critisim. The more reviews I get the faster I type...**


	2. Chapter 2 Airplanes and Darkness

**Well I hope that some confusion shall clear up as the story goes along, I will not answer questions directly in author's notes, you will just have to find out and well speculate for yourselves. When I've been writing this, I've noticed that I have a habit of switching views...ALOT. Fair warning. I'd also like to say that I do not promise this speedy of an update in the future and I do not intend to follow the plot of the actual show although some parts I may keep. Thank you, enjoy and review.**

Garrett...

"I still don't like airplanes" Darcy muttered trying to concentrate on a magazine.

To the average passerby, she looked normal, a teenager sitting on a plane reading a magazine with her brother next to her. Yet Garrett could see how tightly she clenched the magazine and how her hands were shaking when she turned the page. She wasn't even reading the article on hair care, she was just glaring at the page.

"It's alright, I'm sorry but there isn't a subway that runs under the ocean yet" Garrett replied "We just have to make do with this."

Darcy turned the page "Easy for you to say, Ra likes you!"

"Well being a servant of Ra does have its perks" Garrett whispered back, shrugging nochalantly.

"I just feel like he's screaming at me for this!" Darcy responded.

"You chose who you served" Garrett replied dully.

"Yes and well, I still don't regret chosing Set" Darcy countered looking up at him "When we get to London we're riding a subway!"

"No!"

Garrett crossed his arms and looked away. Darcy rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye Garrett saw her raise her index finger. _Darcy don't!_ He mentally screamed. Then entire was plunged into darkness. People were screaming "What happened?"

"This isn't funny just turn on the lights!"

"we're all gonna die!"

"Ah that's better" Darcy barely whispered, sounding alot more at peace.

"Put it back" Garrett said sternly, risking talking at full volume in the chaos.

"Fine" Darcy groaned grudgingly.

The lights flashed back on.

"Everybody remain calm" The flight attendant said into her microphone. Soon the plane settled down, back to normal.

Darcy seemed a little more at ease after shorting out all the lights on the plane and shutting all the window flaps. She picked up the magazine again.

"Dude...I need more hair gel" She said absentmindedly, as if nothing had happened.

"And my estimate of your immaturity goes down a year, once again" Garrett mutters.

"So I'm negative thirteen years?"

"Yep"

"So when will we tell Nina that we're really old spirits seeking out a way to protect her and Joy from them?" Darcy asked.

Garrett sighed "We won't, we'll just be the loud obnoxious (oh wait that's you) people she's known since she was three"

"That's no fun..."

"I think she'd be creeped out" Garrett said dully. "Remember last time you told one of your little friends something like that?"

"So what if they tried to burn me as witch"

Nina...

Nina grinned at the latest picture Darcy sent her. It was of her and Garrett standing in front of Big Ben. The text attached to it said "We'll b there by dinner!"

Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for the arrival of the newest roomates. Well except for Jerome and Alfie, they were waiting for food. They could care less about new students. Yet everyone else was buzzing in excitement about them, especially Nina. A room was opened and fixed up for them. They were brother and sister so they could share a room until told otherwise, which was lucky because Nina didn't think she could go through another day of hearing drilling and boards scraping. If Darcy couldn't stand Garrett, she could always room with her and Amber, although Nina didn't think Amber or Darcy would be too fond of being roommates.

"So what are they like?" Amber asked for the seventeenth time that day.

The little blonde was bouncing in excitement at the thought of another girl. She had no idea what she was getting herself into

"I won't tell you" Nina replied "I want you all to be surprised."

"That's just no fun" Fabian interjected from across the room.

"They should be here any minute." Nina said opening a new message on her phone "They will be barging in, in three two one..."

"Hello everybody!" Darcy ran in, without ringing the door.

"DARCY!" Nina leaped up and ran to her and hugged her.

Fabian...

Nina ran and pretty much leaped at Darcy. Darcy hugged her back enthusiastically.

"Oh my god Darcy you're suffocating me!" Nina half gasped half laughed.

Darcy didn't let go "I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you!" She squealed "Oh my god what the hell did you do to your hair?"

Darcy broke off and grabbed part of Nina's hair. Everyone stared at this extremely loud girl. How would someone like Nina be friends with her?

"I uh got it stripped" Nina giggled.

"How dare you!" Darcy started angrily but began to laugh in the middle "I l-loved the-red streak!"

"Hey someone get out here and help me with all this crap!" I heard a voice come from outside.

"It's your own damn fault for having to bring all three guitars!" Nina shouted out the door.

Fabian looked up at Nina shocked. He had never heard her curse before. She was usually more sweet and softspoken as well, this was strange, yet then again he's only known her for a term, there must be more to her than meets the eye. And red streak? Nina? The only person Fabian had ever seen in person with a streak of unnatural color was Patricia and even those were fake, but obviously the purple in this girl's hair weren't false.

A tall and lanky boy dragged in a couple trunks and yes, three guitars. He looked very similar to Darcy. He had the same pale skin and dark hair, although it lacked the bright unnatural highlights.

Darcy turned towards everyone in the room who looked shocked. This was definately not what anyone was expecting.

"Uh hi I'm Darcy, this is my brother Garrett and you all look like you're about to go into shock" She said grinning good naturedly "Now hmm what's for dinner...?"

She began to turn towards the kitchen but Nina stopped her "First an introduction" Nina said turning her back towards everyone.

"That's Amber"

"Hi!" Amber said enthusiastically.

"Mara"

"Good to meet you" Mara said smiling.

"Patricia"

Patricia didn't say anything, she was looking at something online.

"Alife"

"What kind of name is Alfie?" Garrett demanded.

"Short for Alfred" Alfie said defensively.

"Oh your parents must have really not liked you" Darcy said.

Nina elbowed her "Hey well it's true!" Darcy protested.

"Mick, and Jerome"

"Oh and I thought the name Alfie was bad!" Darcy bursted out laughing.

At this Jerome promptly left.

"And Fabian" Nina said pointing in his direction.

"Uh hi" Fabian said bracing himself for whatever jeer she had.

"That sounds like something you'd name a horse" Darcy said "All well it kinda fits you in a geeky sort of way"

"This creates a new definition for rude American" Fabian muttered under his breath.

**That's all for now! I hope I'm starting this out alright! Well please review... Reviews make writers feel good about themselves and writers with high self esteems seem to have a tendency to write faster...**


	3. Chapter 3: Guns and Sibuna

**I'm going to experiment with different points of view so do not be alarmed if in the next few chapters it switches from third person to first person and back again. I do that a lot. Oh and I do not own Hous of Anubis, because if I did I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction for it and I would be fairly wealthy. I do however own the plot, Darcy and Garrett and any other original characters found within the story.**

Darcy…..

"I still don't think we should have gotten involved" Garrett fretted.

Darcy hung another Hey Monday poster and was working on a tricky Nightwish Poster. In its canister it had bent a little too far, so it required duck tape to lay flat. Darcy already knew that Victor wouldn't get on to her for that. He seemed as if he was going to turn purple at her arrival. It took alot to keep from saying 'Hello Victor, go fuck yourself.' Of course Darcy had to demonstrate some control.

"I do, come on they've made great progress, we're just here to ah prevent a random freak accident concerning all of Sibuna" Darcy said shrugging, pretending to be unconcerned with the situation.

"You said that last time and the time before that, I thought you learned your lesson in the twenties!" Garrett replied getting up "Remember?"

"Of course I remember being shot twice in the head, not exactly the easiest thing to forget" Darcy groaned turning around "I'm a big girl now"

"Victor knows"

"Victor this and Victor that, you know I can't wait til he's in the underworld being eaten by anubites for eternity." Darcy said crossing her arms.

Nina….

Nina walked into her room, where Amber had everyone assembled as requested.

"So what is it Nina?" Fabian asked her looking around "What is it you want to tell us?"

"I told them everything" Nina blurted out.

_So much for rationality and tact. _She thought bitterly. Yet she had to somehow work with it.

"Darcy and Garrett you mean?" Patricia asked.

"No Victor" Garrett said bursting in.

"Of course she told us everything" Darcy said shrugging.

"Without holding a meeting?" Fabian asked.

"T-they—"

"We caught her with a puzzle piece and I can read hieroglyphs so yeah" Darcy said sitting on the bed "What's new?"

"Apparently you two" Patricia said dully.

"Is that it then?" Amber asked "Because I wish to get ready for bed"

"Well actually no that's not it" Nina said "We couldn't find translations for those particular hieroglyphics, Darcy?"

"They say 'traitor, death and a symbol often connecting them so it would mean—"

"Traitor to death" Garrett finished.

"The funny thing is, those are rarely used" Darcy continued "I mean there are multiple symbols for those but for some reason those were used, and usually only—"

Garrett shot Darcy a dark look. Nina almost didn't see it happen.

Darcy hesitated "—Are used if one wants to be secretive" She finished quickly.

Nina shot her a look. She was lying she knew, but Nina would have to confront her later. Darcy sighed but then perked up immediately. She turned towards the door in alarm.

"The shrew is coming" She said "We have like thirty seconds, to make something up."

Fabian grabbed a textbook and we all did the same. Victor opened the door and walked in. Darcy began to speak

"And that's why this textbook is clearly incorrect" She said as if she finished something.

Darcy was a flawless liar. Nina always got away with whatever they caused because of this at home, whether it was accidently setting fire to the old oak in Darcy's front yard to sneaking around in an old abandoned house, Darcy always had a good lie ready. Nina could almost believe her most of the time, but she's known Darcy long enough to catch her in a lie.

"You all need to get back to your rooms" Victor said coldly.

"Yes sir" Fabian said.

He Alfie and Patricia walked out the door, with Garrett trailing behind.

"I'm staying with Amber and Nina tonight" Darcy said quietly.

"Very well, but lights out by ten" Victor walked out and closed the door.

"How did you do that?" Nina demanded "Victor would have never agreed to that if someone else asked"

"I have my ways" Darcy replied mock mysteriously "Besides I want to catch up with my best friend ever"

Darcy and Nina began to talk about random things and soon Amber got involved.

"Wait she seriously went in there?" Amber trilled "Nina did you really?"

"Yeah I got dared to…." Nina trailed off.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Victor shouted.

"Lights out" Darcy repeated in a mock British accent.

**I apologize for the shortness, this chapter was just a bit of a filler….well read review and all that good stuff and you shall be thought of in the greatest of lights….yeah I know not a brilliant reward. Oh and anubites are mythical creatures that resemble Anubis, they were his servants and usually served as bounty hunters. I twisted them into a torture method for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fabian knows

**Sorry this chapter is really short, I'm probably going to have less time to update in the future. I'm kind of speeding things along a bit faster than usual but that's because i'm a generally impatient person :D**

Nina (first person)

"Damn it! I hate this uniform, okay this uniform is worse than the orange jumpsuit I had to wear in Juvi" Darcy announced sitting at the table.

Everyone snickered at this. I tried to keep from laughing, which became a lot easier when Victor appeared at the doorway. Everyone became silent.

"Watch your tongue young lady!" He snapped at Darcy.

Darcy whirled around. She wasn't a bit afraid of Victor, I realized.

"And you watch your back!" She contorted.

Darcy sat down next to me and Victor left the room.

"Why did you say that?" Fabian asked.

"Because she lacks one of those things that separates something good to say from something bad to say" Garrett said dully "Now where's the sausage I was promised?"

I grinned. Garrett was always obsessed with food. He was pretty mild mannered except for things including his sister and food.

"Who taped my clothes to the ceiling?" Jerome asked sitting at the table.

"And mine!" Alfie said walking in.

They both had bits of tape and tape residue where they couldn't completely rid themselves of it.

"Told you so" I said shrugging.

Garrett and Darcy slapped high fives.

"oh and Jerome I don't think briefs are the thing for ya" Darcy said shrugging "Just saying"

"Guess what everybody!" Amber shrieked bouncing into the dining room. "I signed us up for the house band competition!"

"Oh great" Fabian muttered next to me.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked, noticing how ignorant I sounded.

Fabian sighed "Every year, we all have to try to make excuses for not doing it, and only like three houses actually get into it, I'm never in one of those houses."

"Apparently now you are" I said shrugging "Hey it might be fun, at least you have Darcy and Garrett now"

"Great, Amber tell me what's your IQ?" Darcy asked.

"Uh…."

"I thought so" Darcy said definitely.

"Okay Darcy just eat instead of insulting someone's intelligence" Garrett said dully.

Fabian (first person)

I was in the attic again. I know it is probably stupid to be up here alone, but I didn't want to disturb Nina or Patricia. And after his last escapade, Alfie wasn't one I wanted to come with me. I didn't think Garrett and Darcy really liked me, so here I am up here…alone.

I waded through boxes and piles of boxes, trying not to make a noise. I turned the torch on and began to skim the piles of boxes, there might be something we missed. That's when I tripped over a box.

"Damn!" I hissed.

I picked the things up. One thing was a book labeled The American girl's handy book. It was a first addition, I noticed, published in 1887. Why would an American book be up here? And why would it be packed away like that?

I began to flip through it. I stopped at a page that seemed to be marked. It was how to make a telephone. The type with tin cans and a string. In that page there was a picture. I couldn't believe it. There sat a young Victor, with a round face and freckles, smiling at the camera. Sitting next to him was a girl with little braids on each side of her head. Sarah Frobisher. Sitting taller than both of them was a girl, several years older than them, actually she was probably my age.

"Oh my god"

"Please don't jump to conclusions" Darcy said.

I didn't know how long she had been there. I took a step back. It was her in the photo, as if she never aged a day.

"You're one of them" I choked out.

"NO!" I said softly "I was immortal long before, and not by choice, mind you"

"Tell me everything" I demanded crossing my arms.

"I can't" Darcy replied taking the book from my shaking hands "This was Sarah's favorite book, she and Victor adored making telephones" She said smiling "I brought it over from America, they found me so exciting, although Victor senior absolutely hated me."

Any brightness or enthusiasm was gone. She was quiet and serious. That scared me.

The book began to blacken. It was as if it was burning without fire. It turned to black dust in her hands. The photo, Fabian realized, was destroyed with it.

"it was the only time I ever really felt human" Darcy said softly, lost in memories.

Her expression suddenly hardened "None of this will be repeated to Sibuna, not even Garrett, the search for the cup continues, and I don't want you questioning my loyalty" Her eyes darkened "That's what screwed it up last time."

She dusted her hands off on her jacket "No matter what you think of me, I never wanted to live forever"

My torch went out as she left. I tried to click it back on but with no avail. She did it. I just knew she did.

**Oooh weee oooh (creepy music) now Fabian knows something. Do you think he'll keep this a secret? Tell me what you think! Oh and how do you think the band contest should play out?**


End file.
